


Burn

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he first walked into my life, he has refused to walk out of it, despite all of my protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Soubi's been with me for years. Ever since he first walked into my life, he has refused to walk out of it, despite all of my protests. I like to think that I have grown up a lot. Though nothing has really changed with us. Soubi still says I'm a brat. He still kisses me every chance I give him and every chance he can make himself. Yep. Nothing has really changed with us on the outside.

But something is different inside me. When Soubi kissed me all those years ago, I would just get embarrassed and vaguely irritated. Not to mention the confusion that was always there when I even thought about him. Now, I still feel confused. I doubt that will ever change, but the embarrassment and irritation have been replaced by something I've never felt before. He kisses me or just gives me that look he gets when he wants to kiss me, and I burn.

Over the years it has gotten worse. Harder to ignore. Like my entire being is screaming at me to demand more, but more will consume all of me. And I have no clue as to what will be left if I let that fire burn. Except... I want it. Somewhere along this road Soubi and I travel, I've come to crave that burn. To crave him.

So finally, I kiss him.


End file.
